


Alphys Writes Fucking Fanfiction

by SuperKirbylover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cave Story Mention, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKirbylover/pseuds/SuperKirbylover
Summary: alphys goes to post her deviantart contest fanfictionironically, this is for that contest!





	Alphys Writes Fucking Fanfiction

A faint pitter-patter echoed into the dark hallways as a yellow reptilian lizard made her way to an elevator. She passed by black monitors littered with green text, likely detailing experiments.

"O-oh my gosh," she muttered, anxiously slamming the button summoning the elevator. "I-- I can't believe it." Pulling out a phone with an obscure anime as the lock screen under her white lab coat, she input a password and unlocked it as she entered the elevator traveling upward. Signing onto her account, ALPHYS, she got a notification detailing about a fanfiction contest on a website. The prompt given was to write about video-games, due to the previous Monday celebrating National Video Game Day.

"T-this is perfect!!" Alphys squealed as she circled in the small space of the carrier lifting her to the first floor, where her main computer was located. "I could finally post m-my Cave Story fic!" She paused, looking at the guidelines on her phone while simutaniously typing her password to log onto her computer. Disappointment fell onto her face when she was confronted with one of the rules: it must be written specifically FOR the contest.

"...Oh." She sighed. She could always lie and say she made it for the contest! Nobody would know!

"No, no... I..." Alphys barely choked on her words. _I can't lie anymore than I already have._ Her scales rose, cringing just thinking about her past failed experiments sitting at the floor of the lab she had just left behind.

Awaiting a couple of minutes and preparing instant noodles, her desktop welcomed her with shimejis: characters that decorate your screen that you can interact with. Neglecting them, Alphys immediately opened a web browser and opened the site the fanfiction notification originated from. She pulled the window to the side to open a writing program.

Twenty minutes of staring at a white screen, Alphys realized she had every author's worst nightmare: writer's block. Groaning about the predicament, she settled with just opening and publishing a recent work pairing a blonde princess and a large, royal tortoise. _Typical ship, but people'll eat it up, they always do._ As she copied the text and was pasting it into her new submission on the site, she skimmed her work before posting.

"It's alright, it'll get a couple of favorites and maybe one comment." She hovered over the publish button, and--

"hey, al'."

She shrieked and accidentally tossed her computer mouse into the air, instantly cracking after meeting with the tiled marble floor. "S-- Sans, you can't just s-shortcut in whenever y-you like!!" She turned to him and clutched her lab coat where her heart would be, having a midlife crisis.

Sans, sporting a blue hoodie, basketball shorts, fluffy slippers and being a round skeleton, leaned on his friend's computer chair. "oh, why not?" He chuckled, adding, "it's funny to see your reactions."

"O-oh, you mean, me almost dying on the s-spot???"

"heheh, yeah." He looked up at the impossibly bright screen, squinting a bit. "what'cha doing?"

Alphys immediately minimized all windows. "N-nothing!!! Nothing at all!" She broke eye contact, only to resume it with pretend-pouting. "S-science things. You know."

"like posting fanfiction?"

"Shut up."


End file.
